Ryuko Tatsuma
|romaji= Tatsuma Ryūko |alias= |birthday= September 22 |age= 26 |gender= Female |height= 166 cm (5'5) |weight= |hair= |eye= |quirk= |status= Alive |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= |debut= Chapter 131 |voice= |image gallery= yes }} |Tatsuma Ryūko}}, also known as , is the No. 10 Pro Hero. She employs Nejire Hado, Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui as interns. Appearance Ryuko is a woman with a few reptilian features such as slit pupils and sharp teeth. Her hero costume consists of a traditional, flowing qipao with scale motifs, a headband adorned with a claw-like accessory and decorative wings on the back of her head. She also wears spiked earrings. Personality Ryuko is a humble and gentle person, giving praise where it is deserved and not expecting gratitude in return. She always keeps her composure in a combat situation. Ryuko sees talent where it's due and is willing to hand difficult tasks to those who she thinks can handle them. Her humble side is further highlighted when she considered herself the only one responsible for dropping to the tenth spot on the Japanese Hero Billboard Chart, and admitting she could have done better. Ryuko seems to have a soft spot for children, as she was saddened when she heard that Overhaul uses his own daughter to create anti-quirk drugs. Synopsis Internship Arc After witnessing how Nejire Hado, Tsuyu Asui, and Ochaco Uraraka take down two giant villains, Ryuko praises them and notes that Nejire improved the timing of her attacks. Ryuko then proposes that she deems them all fit enough to take part in Sir Nighteye's team request. Ryuko is among the Pro Heroes and their sidekicks present at Sir Nighteye's meeting. As Nejire asks Ryuko what the meeting is about, Ryuko tells her that Sir Nighteye is about to explain. During his explanation of Kai Chisaki's operation, she expresses sadness and shock over the thought of Chisaki using his own daughter to create weapons. Quirk and Abilities Quirk: Ryuko has the ability to transform into a dragon, a powerful mythological creature. This form grants her abilities commonly associated with dragons, among which are flight, superhuman strength and durability, on top of powerful jaws and claws. Enhanced Strength: Ryuko's dragon form gives her great strength, which she demonstrated by blocking Rikiya's punch, a large yakuza with superhuman strength, and then to smash him into the ground. Later, despite her stamina having been drained, she was able to grapple with him for a few moments as well as knock him back, hurting him in the process. The latter feat is particularly significant, as Rikiya had just shrugged off a powerful attack from Nejire. Immense Durability: Ryuko is extremely resistant to blunt trauma in her dragon form. Despite being weakened by Rikiya's Quirk, she took no damage when Nejire used her most powerful attack to drive Rikiya and her into the ground, a move that knocked him out, despite Ryuko being the only one who was hit by the shockwave directly. Trivia *Her name contains two different characters for "dragon" and . **The "kyu" in her Hero name sounds like the Japanese word for the number nine, which was her former rank. *Ryuko loves shiny things, this is likely a reference to various tales of dragons having hoards of gold and gems. *Ryuko shares her first name with Ryuko Tsuchikawa, also known as Pixie-bob of the Pussycats. However, both names are composed of different characters and thus, have different spellings. *Ryuko is currently the second highest-ranking female Pro Hero in Japan. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Transformers Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Ryukyu's Hero Office Category:Internship Employers